


.05 Military *Fun*ding

by LaPilar



Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 18+, Clone Wars, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda, NSFW, Obi-Wan is a cocky hot piece of ass, Public Sex?, SHENANAKINS, Smut, force kink, not really - Freeform, padme disapproves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Military funding meetings are never fun, right? Right?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, Obi-Wan Kenobi/captain!reader
Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	.05 Military *Fun*ding

"And, as previously stated, military funding will be hard to obtain should the decision be made to..." Senator Amidala droned on and on, and I caught myself nodding off. While we were often on opposing sides, I respected her mettle, and we spoke often.

But these military funding meetings were... 

A snore broke out from one of the holograms, and those who'd noticed turned to see some older Jedi master asleep on his chair. His neighbor kicked him, and he awoke with a start, wide eyes scanning the room. 

Amidala hadn't missed a beat; I don't think she'd even noticed.

Skywalker had. We exchanged twin smirks over the Jedi master's conduct. It was really the best vignette I could use to describe these meetings. Hour upon hour of Jedi and politicians arguing about various revenue problems. They occurred every two weeks now, and though I had nothing to contribute, Obi-Wan insisted I be in attendance. 

The Jedi master and I had worked together often since the onset of the war, and there'd instantly been something between us. He wasn't allowed relationships in his line of work, but that didn't stop us from fucking every spare second we could find. 

This? He insisted it was good experience for me, and would pave my way to a higher position in the GAR, but I was sure it was only so he would not be the only one stuck here. We were on Admiral Yularen's cruiser at the moment, flying at lightspeed home to Coruscant after a campaign on Mimban. It'd been a victory, albeit a hard-fought one, and my spirits had been high until Obi-Wan had commed for me. 

That was two hours ago, and here I still sat. We were in the main conference room, Obi-Wan, Yularen, and myself present in person, and the rest gathered by hologram. Senator Voxuum presided, the chairperson of the committee of... funding the war. Whatever it was called.

"And now on to our third item, Coruscanti security," he began presently. 

I was unable to stop my head from lolling to the side momentarily. Skywalker snickered from down the table, but Obi-Wan kicked me in the leg from his position directly across from me. I frowned at him, and he took the opportunity to mouth, "Stop it."

I kept up my glare until he broke his gaze, returning it to the Senator. Skywalker was barely able to contain himself, well aware of the relationship Obi-Wan and I had (although his former master would deny it to the grave), and well aware of how bored I got in these meetings. Senator Amidala had donned a glare of her own, as she looked between the three of us.

She was probably thinking, "Are they all that stands between my beloved Republic and certain destruction?" and it was a fair question.

Thirty more minutes passed, with no end in sight. I began to fold small origami cranes with the paper files I'd been given, a security measure Voxuum insisted on. I constructed a small line of them, barely able to hold a snicker back as I looked around to see who'd noticed. 

Skywalker caught my gaze, then looked down. His head flew down toward the table as he snorted with laughter. All eyes turned to him, and he did a good job of covering it with a cough. He was shaking with the effort as his head rose again and he apologized for the intrusion.

Voxuum was none the wiser, nor was the older Jedi master, who'd fallen asleep again. His neighbor hadn't bothered to wake him up this time. But Amidala was glaring daggers at Skywalker, and Obi-Wan was glaring daggers at me. 

I only shrugged in answer, brushing off his annoyance. It was his fault for making me come to this stupid thing in the first place anyway.

There was the feeling like something crawling down my neck, and I smacked at it, surprised when the feeling didn't go away. It was almost ticklish, but then the sensation grew warm.

I let my hand drop back down to the table, out of surprise but just as much out of pleasure. The small spot grew bigger, and the pressure increased. It was like Obi-Wan was sucking on my neck, biting and licking the places I loved.

Which... Obi-Wan. He was sitting stock-still across the table, eyes trained on me. His hand didn't move, but his little smile told me all I needed to know. That fucker was manipulating the Force to turn me on. For such a self-righteous man, he could be filthy when he wanted.

I glared at him, not sure if I wanted him to stop or continue. "Behave," he mouthed, and I jumped when the phantom hand ran down my shirt and grabbed my right boob firmly. 

Now my toes were clenching and unclenching, and I bit my lip with horniness and need to stay silent. I shifted in the seat, pulling my legs tight against each other in an attempt to get some sort of friction. This was nothing he'd ever done before, but it felt just like him in bed.

And I couldn't deny how much it was turning me on that he was doing it right there, in front of some of the most important people in the galaxy. 

My nipple was pinched suddenly, and I jerked forward in the seat, biting down hard with the sensation. A few curious gazes were cast my way, their owners just glad for something to distract them for a few seconds, and I contented them with a small smile. 

It was hot and somehow almost wet on my nipple, pulling like teeth, gently then harder. I gripped the edge of the table with white knuckles.

The other side of my chest received the same lavish attention before I felt that energy move south, ghosting over my stomach before sliding under my pants and then under my panties. "Fuck," I whispered, eyes going wide as I switched to look up at the ceiling. 

No please. Please no. I couldn't decide what I wanted, and my cheeks were steadily gaining redness as a gentle finger caressed my clit. I gave small hip swivels, encouraging the action, biting the inside of my lip to keep from crying out. My eyes shot back to Obi-Wan, who was hiding the grin of a madman behind his hand stroking his beard. His eyes seemed bluer than usual, crackling with excitement. 

He'd tried to explain it to me before, but most of it had gone over my head. Short story was, the way Jedi were strong empaths with non-Force users... it also applied to arousal. When we were together, he kinda fell into my mind in a way that he wouldn't have been able to avoid even if he'd wanted to. It was part of the reason he was such a giver in bed- everything he gave me, he felt himself. 

Again, I wasn't sure on the details, but if he was as turned on as I was right now, I had no idea how he was holding himself together so well. 

A thick heat filled me with ease then, smooth from how turned on I was. I stared a single point in the distance and tried to think about anything else, which was impossible. My breaths came quicker as it moved against me, rubbing my clit while filling me deliciously. 

The flush spread down my cheeks over to my chest, and I was starting to sweat. My knuckles were white gripping the table, and the background noise of the meeting was barely perceptible. I stifled a whimper against my hand as I felt my nipple pinched again. 

One thing pierced through the haze of my impending orgasm, "...to table the remainder of the matters for the next session."

"Second!" I half-shouted, half-gasped, drawing several gazes to me but I was already up out of my seat. The holograms disappeared one by one as I clenched my legs together, clutching to the back of the seat as Yularen and Obi-Wan gathered their things and said their goodbyes. Yularen left first, leaving us alone in the room. Obi-Wan strolled around the table, staring at me the whole time. His attentions had left me, and I whimpered when he stroked the side of my neck. 

The Force was good, but it couldn't compare to how he actually felt. 

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked mischievously, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

"No," I answered bluntly, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me. I dropped it as soon as we were out of the room, but he followed all the same as we weaved our way through the cruiser, heading to the officers' quarters. 

We had separate rooms, and I went for his simply because it was closer. We'd exchanged codes long ago, and he surprised me by pressing up against my back as I typed in the impossibly long sequence. 

As I'd predicted, he was already hard, and his hands stroked gently over my sides. I shivered against him, hand stilling on the access pad as my mind went blank. 

"C'mon, let us inside," he teased, hot breath against my neck. 

"Kriff you, Kenobi," I muttered under my breath, finally managing to punch in the last four digits.

"That's the plan," he teased as the door slid open with a hiss. 

I didn't bother arguing. I was too desperate to worry about being right. I grabbed him by the robes and shoved him towards the bed, closing and locking the door behind us.

He'd eased back onto the bed, a lazy smile on his face, and I shook my head at him. "You're a great actor, you know that? Convincing everyone that you're the mature, responsible Jedi."

He faked offense with a hand over his heart as I made my way to straddle his legs. "I am mature and responsible!"

I chuckled. "Shut up." He went to protest again, but I made my point with a kiss. The feelings that'd declined somewhat during the walk here renewed in full force at the feeling of him. 

His hands reached up for my sides, but I intercepted them with ease and pinned them both to the bed with my own, pushing him to lie on the bed as I did so. "Nope. You're not getting off that easy," I whispered against his lips.

"Kriff," he muttered, and I felt his hips push up against my own in an attempt to get some friction. I tilted my head to the side and went for his neck, skirting around the edge of his scratchy beard with soft kisses and then harder lovebites. He shuddered against me as I made it all the way up to his earlobe, taking it gently between my teeth and tugging. 

His arms fought against me now, and I released them as I sat back up. "No touching. Not yet," I advised, enjoying the view of his messy hair and dark eyes.

Jedi robes were complicated, but I'd figured them out after enough experience, and I had him completely naked in no time. We were standing now, but I pushed him back to sit on the bed again before dropping to my knees.

His eyes went wide as I gave him my best innocent look, rubbing my hands up his thighs and abs before letting my nails lightly tease his skin on the way back down. He shivered again, closing his eyes with pleasure as I pressed light lips to his waist. 

I took my time moving down to his hard cock, enjoying his little noises of frustration. I wasn't a Jedi, but he wasn't the only one who knew how to tease.

Before going further, I leaned back and ripped my shirt off, followed by my bra. His heavy eyes looked me up and down, lip pulled between his teeth as I finally took his cock into my hand and pressed my tongue to the tip. He was leaking precum already, and I stroked him slowly as I licked my lips, savoring the taste of him. 

"Please, darling," he begged, and I looked up at him as I continued to stroke. His breaths came faster now, and his fists were clenching the sheets. 

"Think about how I felt, like this in front of that committee," I teased.

He only rolled his eyes in response, hands searching for more sheet to cling to.

I gave in then, taking him in my mouth as far as I could. His familiar taste and scent had heat pooling in my stomach, and with my free left hand I reached down to caress my boobs, pinching and twisting my nipples. 

It was for my own pleasure of course, but also to make him more frustrated. Everything else fell to the wayside- the war, our duty. He made it almost too easy to relax sometimes. 

It took effect immediately. His breathing sped up, despite me having not changed my lazy speed. The breaths he took in were stuttering; a light sheen of sweat alighted upon his skin. His hips began to bump out towards me, his right hand wound itself into my hair. 

My hand snaked down from my chest to my clit, rubbing slight circles over it.

I let him set the pace then. He knew me, knew my limits. He set a steady pace, the one he always did- not too fast, not too slow. Deep sometimes, not others. He'd always been careful about my comfort, especially since he could feel it on the rare occasion he accidentally went too far. 

Unfortunately for him, I also knew his limits. He was shaking soon; would be cumming soon. And I pulled myself off him with an obscene wet pop. 

His eyes flew open in protest, but he didn't have time to argue. I stood and began to strip. He got the idea, and helped me out of my clothes. Which wasn't a great idea, actually. We bumped heads and limbs and it ended up taking longer than it would've had I just done it myself. We were breathless with laughter by the time I was naked, and I eased him back onto the bed before climbing into his lap.

I took him in my hand and wasted no time in easing down on him, impatient and just as turned on as he was. It was instant relief, like an itch that needed to be scratched, and we sighed in unison as he bottomed out in me.

My eyes were closed, but I opened them when his right hand came up to caress my cheek. His voice was hoarse when he said, "Come here."

I leaned down, and we kissed as I started to move on him. We fell into the normal rhythm, hot breaths right against each other, chests pressed together.

He bumped his hips up to meet mine, and I whined at the feeling, one hand gripping in his hair to what was probably a painful extent and the other grasping at the sheets. His own moved to my back, nails scraping down my skin in a way that made pleasure roll through me from head to toe.

I gasped as my head fell into the crook of his shoulder, unable to do or think. It was only muscle memory that kept me rolling my hips on him, the feeling of his cock filling me again and again like a drug to my system.

He was falling apart too, mouthing at my neck with his own little groans and pants. 

My thighs began to shake with the pleasure, and he felt it as he always did. "Cum for me," he asked breathlessly.

I got in a few more strokes before falling apart on him, muscles bucking uncontrollably as he grabbed my waist and stilled me to allow himself to keep thrusting. Mere moments later, his face screwed up almost as if in pain and he grunted as he came. 

My body fell against his in exhaustion, fully fucked out. We breathed in tandem, systems slowly resetting to normal.

We smelled of sex, hot and sweaty, and I pressed a kiss to his shoulder, tasting the salt there. 

He finally moved, and I took his cue, rising up on my shaking muscles before falling to his side. He gathered me in his arms despite his cum leaking out of me and the sweat between us. 

"It's not fair," I began. "You can tease me all day long. I try to do the same and I get too impatient too quick."

"Patience and restraint are prized virtues in the Jedi Order. I was merely trying to teach you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, one thing's for sure. That was the most entertaining military funding meeting I've ever been to."


End file.
